Entrevista con Izzy Sparks
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: El fragmento de una entrevista con Izzy Sparks en la estacion VRock. No hay mucho que decir...es mejor que lo lean xD One shot que por poco quedaba en Drabble . Con mencion YAOI y un Izzy medio extraño xD


Bien...esta vez me ha dado por escribir un fic de Guitar Hero (uno de mis videojuegos favoritos desde hace ya un tiempo x3). Supongo que no muchos lo saben (y dudo les interese), pero mi personaje favorito de GH es Izzy Sparks, por lo que me he puesto a escribir un poco sobre él. Como seguramente ya saben, me encanta el Yaoi, y desde que conoci el GH, y por ende, a Izzy Sparks, pensé que haría una linda pareja con el vocalista que sale en los GH 1, 2 y Encore. Asi que, he aquí la primer ocurrencia sobre este juego que escribo, esperando que les guste, pues casi no hay mucho fandom 'tangible' de este juego, y hay incluso aun menos cosas Yaoi de el D:

..................................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..................................

**Titulo:** Entrevista con Izzy Sparks.

**Disclaimer:** VRock no me pertenece, es una estacion que aparece en GTA Vice City, yo sólo decidí usarla para este fic n_n;; Los creditos de ella van para Rockstar (compañia creadora de GTA). Izzy Sparks y GH no me pertenecen tampoco, son creacion de Harmonix y RedOctane.

**Advertencia:** Fic con tendencia **Yaoi** (relaciones chicoxchico), clasificado como **T** por cierta mencion que se hace durante la historia (no se aceptan comentarios de flammers).

**Nota:**Suke-be es el nombre que le puse a la banda en GH 3 (Legends of rock). No se me ocurrio nada mejor que ese nombre, por eso se lo dejé (por cierto, es un juego de palabras en japones.....a ver si lo adivinan xP)

..................................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..................................

Una pequeña cabina de radio, de unos 2 metros de largo por 2 de ancho, en el edificio de una muy conocida radiodifusora, ya estaban a mitad de una entrevista...los comerciales terminaban y...

**Locutor:** Estamos aquí el día de hoy, con el guitarrista de una de las bandas mas famosas del momento en la escena del rock: Izzy Sparks, de la banda Suke-be, y lo están escuchando aquí, en VRock!! —voltea a dirigirse con el mentado guitarrista— Me han dicho que están listos para su próxima gira.

**Izzy:** Así es. Ya tenemos todo listo, solo esperamos a que la fecha del primer concierto llegue...

**Locutor:** Suena muy bien. Cambiando mucho el tema, los radioescuchas nos han estado llamando, haciendo preguntas para ti, y supongo que me mataran si no lo hago, pues estamos por terminar esta entrevista...

**Izzy:** Anda, lanza las preguntas.

**Locutor:** Vale. Alguien pregunta: De donde diablos sacas esa ropa tan extravagante?

**Izzy:** Del armario....siguiente pregunta.  
**  
Locutor:** —pensando "_Que? este tipo esta loco? o que le pasa? ¬¬_"— Bien...Como fue que llegaste a formar parte de Suke-be?  
**  
Izzy:** Ellos necesitaban un guitarrista, y yo necesitaba dinero...

**Locutor:** —"_si...definitivamente este tipo esta loco... ¬¬_"— Alguien mas pregunta....tienes pareja? o acaso esperan groupies para el camino? —"_que preguntas!? ¬¬_"—

**Izzy:** A decir verdad....hay alguien....siguiente pregunta...  
**  
Locutor:** Una groupie especial?

**Izzy:** ¬¬ no....siguiente pregunta

**Locutor:** Oh, vamos, la gente desea saber. Incluso las líneas comienzan a saturarse un poco.

**Izzy:** Esta bien...es una persona que conozco hace un tiempo. Nos hemos llevado bien desde el comienzo, y hace un tiempo que hemos estado 'saliendo'...

**Locutor:** pero nadie los ha visto por las calles...

**Izzy:** si, lo hemos mantenido oculto.

**Locutor:** He escuchado que te han visto platicando varias veces con Casey Lynch...se trata de ella?

**Izzy:** No. Es una gran amiga. Hemos compartido el escenario en varias ocasiones, pero no se trata de ella.

**Locutor:** Entonces...de quien se trata?

**Izzy:** Del vocalista de Suke-be

_(un pequeño silencio se apodera de la cabina)  
_

**Locutor:** —"_este sujeto sigue haciendo sus 'bromitas'....¬¬_" pensaba, recordando que se trataba de una persona bastante alegre y que solía hacer bromas especialmente en ese tipo de entrevistas, lo que en parte justificaba algunas de sus respuestas anteriores— Ah, de verdad?

**Izzy:** Si...

**Locutor:** Supongo que ya se habrán besado o algo, no? —tratando de seguir 'la broma'—

**Izzy:** pues de hecho, si —contestando honestamente y 'preocupando' un poco al locutor quien aun pensaba que esto se trataba de una broma—

**Locutor:** Que bien. Y ya Lo Hicieron, supongo... —haciendo una especie de énfasis a eso ultimo—

**Izzy:** —"_no tienes nada mejor que preguntar?_" pensaba— Si...justamente ayer. Estábamos juntos, trabajando en la música para la gira, de pronto comenzó a besarme y el resto se dio —"_Contento!? ¬¬_"—

**Locutor:** Me estas bromeando, no es cierto?

**Izzy:** Porque habría de hacerlo?

**Locutor: **.................................

**Izzy:** ¬¬ algún problema? —impacientándose un poco. Era bien sabido que una de sus mayores habilidades, además de tocar su Les Paul, era destruir habitaciones. No por nada lo habían vetado ya de varios estados por problemas de conducta. —

**Locutor:** Eh...No, para nada. Pero me sorprendió.... ^^;;;

**Izzy:** —murmurando— menos mal....¬¬

**Locutor:** Esteeee....el tiempo se nos ha terminado. Fue un placer platicar contigo, Izzy. Esperamos verlos pronto en concierto. Nos vemos después!

Se alcanza a oír de fondo al técnico de cabina avisando que aun quedan 15 minutos de transmisión, de pronto se cierra el micrófono y se pone música de relleno en lo que llega la hora del siguiente programa. Izzy aun permanece sentado en el sillón de la cabina, viendo como el otro tipo sale del lugar, seguramente temiendo por su vida, pues la fama destructora del guitarrista era bien conocida y no quería estar presente en caso de que se diera. Izzy volteo su mirada hacia la mesa, mirando un pequeño plato con caramelos.

**Izzy:** oh...dulces! ^^~ -dijo, tomando uno y comiéndolo mientras pensaba: "_a él le gustan estos caramelos...._"-

_**fin**_

..................................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..................................

Vale, oajal les haya gustado. Personalmente, pienso que, aunque no es lo mejor que pude hacer, me ha encantado. Hace tiempo qe deseaba algo Yaoi con este personaje, y apenas hace no mucho que me he metido un poco mas 'de lleno' en este fandom.

Realmente no espero review alguno, pues dudo que hayan fans yaoistas de este juego que gusten de esa pareja que puse en la historia. De cualquier forma, si llega a haber alguno, se agradece de antemano el comentario n_n

Dewa mata!


End file.
